1. Field of the Invention
A main object of this invention is to provide a transparent, elastic and free-standing composition, such as for the manufacture of candles, and the candle obtained with this composition. The component of the present invention is suitable as a raw material in the manufacture of candles in general, thereby providing new possibilities for the structure of candles, which are difficult to achieve or obtain with the materials that are currently used in the main structure of candles, although possible uses for the composition of the present invention should not be construed in a limiting sense. “Transparent” is understood to mean the condition of allowing the passing of the light through the composition, such as through the body of a candle. “Elastic” is understood to mean the characteristic of allowing contraction and elongation deformations of the composition, when pressing the surface of the composition and then the composition, such as a candle made with the composition, returning to an original shape when the pressure is released.
Further, “free standing” is understood to mean the composition, such as a candle made with the composition, having the ability to stand by itself at room temperature, such that even during use of a candle made with the composition, such that the heat of the candlewick's combustion does not melt nor deform the body of the candle made with the composition of the present invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional candles are known, such as those to be ignited and give light, which are formed having longer bodies, generally cylindrical, and with a lengthened candlewick included therein in relation to the candle's longitudinal axis. Such traditional candles are manufactured with materials such as paraffin, wax, tallow or stearin. However, such conventional candles have the inconvenience that, though being self supporting, they are not transparent nor elastic, so their decorative and ornamental abilities are limited.
Also, there is a well-known “oil candle” that is liquid, and therefore, requires a container for its manufacture and for usage of the candle. However, such “oil candle” is typically disadvantageous as to decorative abilities and with respect to the outside structure of the candle since, invariably, such “oil candles” depend on a recipient that contains the fuel. Further, compositions for such “oil candles” have to be commercialized separately, since such candle has to be conformed by the user.
Different realizations disclosing composition compositions that can be applied to the formation of candles are known and include a mixture of hydrocarbon oil in a range between 90% and 70% proportion and one or more copolymers selected from a group of triblock and diblock polymers in a range between 2% and 30% proportion. This is due to the fact that, with such proportions, it is possible to form solid and transparent gels that can be molded by thermal treatment. However, it is not disclosed that such above-described transparent gels can conform to the body of a free-standing candle which does not deform nor flash when burned during its use.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,694 to Morrison et al. teaches a solid transparent gel candle including a hydrocarbon oil, a wick, and one or more triblock or multiblock copolymers, which constitute a thermoplastic elastic, and optionally uses a diblock copolymer. The preferred composition disclosed by Morrison et al. '694 contains from about 4% to about 20% polymer and about 80% to about 96% of hydrocarbon oil, preferably white oil. The selected polymer is a triblock polymer as “Kraton® G type”, more particularly “Kraton® G-1650”. In this regard, Morrison et al. '694 discloses that preferably, clear glass jars are used for a jar candle.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,329 to Morrison et al. discloses a transparent stiff gel candle including a hydrocarbon oil, a wick and one or more triblock or multiblock copolymers of a thermoplastic rubber, and optionally, a diblock copolymer. A preferred composition disclosed in Morrison et al. '329 contains from about 4 to about 20 percent of the polymer and from about 80 to about 96 percent of a suitable hydrocarbon oil, preferable white oil. A preferred polymer is disclosed as a triblock polymer of the “Kraton® G type” particularly “Kraton® G 1650”. Morrison et al. '329 also discloses as preferable to hold the candles in conventional jars, clear, colored, sculpted, cut glass jars, and preferably, clear glass jars are used for a jar candle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,102 to Matthäi et al. disclose in particular, a candle built of a base material including between 93 and 98 weight percent of hydrocarbon oil “white oil” and between 7 and 10 weight percent of a copolymer selected from the group of tri-block, radial block and multiblock copolymers and between 0 and 10 weight percent of a di-block copolymer. Matthäi et al. '102 combines a first component, which is formed by an oil, a copolymer and synthetic paraffin, with a second component including conventional paraffin, where the first component and the second component are arranged, alternately, in layers. In addition, Matthäi et al. '102 disclose that a transparent glass body is provided which surrounds a region of a candle base material and gives the candle structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,089 to Elsamaloty discloses a clear candle made with a gel including a mineral oil combined with diblock and triblock copolymers based on synthetic thermal plastic rubbers. The clear candle is disclosed as stable, does not separate and does not flash when burned. The candle, it is disclosed, although free standing at room temperature, will preferably be supplied in a container, and it may be colored and/or scented. However, Elsamaloty '089 discloses that the container for a candle can include any of a variety of devices which can contain the gel, do not burn and do not melt, and, preferably, a faceted glass container can be used for aesthetic purposes. While Elsamaloty '089 discloses a clear candle could be provided without a container, due to the gel-like nature of the candle itself, and its potential flowability when heated, Elsamaloty '089 discloses-that it is preferred that such candles include an appropriate container.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,055 to Berger et al. disclose the use of between 70 and 98 weight percent of hydrocarbon oil with between 2 and 30 weight percent of a copolymer selected from a group of triblock, radial block and multiblock copolymers, and from 0 to 10 weight percent of a diblock copolymer. Berger et al. '055 also discloses the combination of a candle with the use of a solid coating placed around the candle to enhance mechanical stability of the gelled body.